


Fifty Shades Of Ren

by orphan_account



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko and Ren have been asked to star in the Japanese movie adaptation of the hit book, “Fifty Shades Of Grey.” And it’s rated to be explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the fire

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Kyoko is 18 and Ren is 22.

Kyoko stood in shock in the elevator, clutching the script to her, reminiscing about the previous day where the director of L.M.E. had called both herself and Ren to his office.

“We are looking to remake the book ‘Fifty Shades Of Grey’ considering how popular it is and that many people thought the English movie adaptation didn’t fulfil its potential. Obviously these parts aren’t for just anyone, and we were wondering if the both of you would consider performing the leads.”

Ren had exclaimed in shock, whereas she’d exclaimed in delight.

“Sure, that’s one of my favourite books!” she’d said eagerly. Ren had choked on his water at that point. The director’s eyes widened. “I’d be very happy to take this part with you, Ren!” she said, looking at him.

“O-oh..” he’d replied, instinctively accepting her request as was the gentlemanly way.

While she’d thought these reactions were rather unusual, she had to keep focused. “Would you please excuse me? I have another appointment very soon.”

The director nodded. She turned and smiled in a friendly way at Ren, who still had his jaw hanging open. And was that a faint blush on his face? Nah, couldn’t be.

She’d received such a shock that night when she’d read the script. Oh why oh why did she think that it was that book she’d read, “Shades of Grey”? She’d found that very romantic - a rich man falling in love with a maid, and they’d survived through all odds. But _this_? Full-frontal nudity, sex scenes, bondage? Kyaaaaa!!! It was beyond her worst nightmares!

The elevator dinged, and someone stepped on. Normally she’d shake herself out of her haze, but this matter was too pressing and required immediate brainstorming.

Her relationship with Ren had deepened over the months, to the point where she could practically call him a friend. But she still felt it was a professional relationship to some extent; while she enjoyed spending time with him, they didn’t seem to spend time together unless it was related to a job. Even so, she knew of things, knew of his past – that he’d been the person, Kuon, she’d known for three days and who’d given him her ‘tragedy-rock’ – the one she’d referred to as Corn. She’d been told that Tsuruga Ren was a persona in some ways, since Kuon had been wild in his youth. Similar to his Cain part, Ren had said, to give her an idea of the magnitude. Because of this, sometimes he’d act in a way around her that was less than what the perfect gentleman Tsuruga Ren would do. She’d always felt special when that happened, since he was revealing a side of him that was private. It was a grey area as to whether it was simply a friendly gesture, or if it meant something more – but she quickly squashed any romantic interpretations with logic. He couldn’t know about how her heart was racing when he’d pretended to kiss her in the hotel, when they were in Setsu and Cain personas. ‘Pretended to kiss her’ – how she hated those words. Could she act while keeping her attraction a secret? Protect herself while stopping herself from making another foolish mistake by opening up her heart for it to be wounded?

Even though her personal life was in turmoil, so was her professional one… those sex scenes – being a virgin, could she act them plausibly? Who could she ask for advice, Moko-san?

“Itai~” she said softly, rubbing her cheek as she imagined Moko’s reaction.

The other person in the elevator was looking intensely at her.

She glanced over. “GAH!!”

It was Ren, smiling sweetly. He’d obviously guessed that it wasn’t the script she was thinking of.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Er… I might need your advice on some of these scenes,” she said, blushing furiously.

“Sure,” Ren replied in his smooth gentlemanly way. “Why don’t you come over to my apartment tonight and we can fuck?”

She froze in shock. The elevator dinged, and Ren stepped out to greet his manager, Yashiro-san.

Was he saying that to make fun of her naivete about the script? Was he saying that to remind her that his earlier persona Kuon was there, since Tsuruga Ren would never say anything like that? Or was he trying to be in the character of Christian somehow? Was he making a joke at her expense, sarcastically implying that she was undesirable and no one would ever want to do that?

She recollected herself and gripped her fist.

Oh yeah, she’d be at his apartment tonight. And she’d give him a piece of her mind.


	2. Closer

Kyoko knocked on his door, and put on her most ‘don’t-mess-with-me’ expression.

Ren opened it, and looked surprised. Kyoko started to say something and then got distracted by the fact that Ren had tousled wet hair, and was naked except for a towel wrapped around his hips. She hoped the little bit of drool that formed in her mouth wasn’t noticeable.

But wait, he didn’t wash himself because he thought-

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come tonight,” Ren said. He walked back inside, leaving the door open. Kyoko accepted the casual invite, and stepped through, closing the door behind her.

Ren disappeared into his ensuite. Kyoko could hear the hair dryer going.

After a few minutes, he reappeared, wearing what one could imagine was comfortable exercise gear.

“So are you here to practice, or to reprimand me for what I said earlier?” he asked playfully.

She grunted in response. “Mou, I don’t think that words alone would be enough – I’ll have you know I’m plotting my revenge as we speak.”

“Oh~~” Ren replied with faux fear, then he burst out laughing.

Kyoko pursed her lips, knowing that he knew that she wasn’t really mad, and reached for her copy of the script from her bag.

“Is there a particular part you’re not understanding?” Ren asked gently.

Kyoko’s glare spoke volumes.

“Oh… well, we’d better just pick a random page, then.” Ren ran his thumb over the pages and stopped close to the middle.

_Christian softly plants kisses down Ana’s body, and repeatedly licks her privates._

_“Oh Christian,” Ana moaned, struggling to contain the orgasmic feeling building up inside her._

“OK, let’s do this one,” Ren said matter-of-factly.

So nonchalant? Kyoko remained frozen in shock.

“Why don’t you strip to your underwear and come to my bedroom,” he added.

What!!!! “Er… uh…”

“Oh, come now – you’ll be completely naked on set. You’d better get used to it so it’s not such a big deal. Less to think about when filming. Besides, this isn’t even close to being naked. Somehow I think they’d wear less at the beach these days.” He walked into his bedroom.

Kyoko removed all her clothes except for her bra and undies, all the while trying to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest, and timidly made her way after him.

Of course his sheets were red. “You know, this really could be the ‘red room of pain’ they talk about.”

Ren smirked, and motioned for her to climb on to the bed and lie face up, which she did. He moved his hands to either side of her body and hovered over her, not touching her but causing her to tense as he was well within the boundaries of her personal space.

She shivered. “What are you waiting for – for me to get used to this?”

“Now why would you want to do that?” he replied playfully.

His kisses on her body were soft and sensuous. They felt better than anything she’d expected. She fought her desire to live her fantasy for a few sparse moments – the one where Ren actually wanted her. She had to imagine the most horrific thing she’d seen on television in order to preserve the locks on her heart. Thanks, Shou. For once you were helpful.

She felt his kisses moving lower and lower, then… nothing. Kyoko glanced down to see that he was hovering over her undies and moving his head, simulating licking. How was she supposed to react to that? She could feel a strong blush coming over her face.

Ren sighed and placed his chin on her stomach, looking at her. “How are you going to react believably if you’ve never experienced it before?”

Kyoko frowned and looked to the side, abashed. “Why don’t you show me?” she replied in a soft voice.

Ren spluttered, but looked like he was weighing up options.

She continued. “Don’t worry – you’re nothing special.”

It took a few moments to detect the enormously angry aura emanating from him.

“Nothing special,” he repeated.

“That’s right,” she replied defiantly. He wasn’t getting her heart to play with like a soccer ball, dammit. “I know your type. You have a string of girlfriends, and lose interest in everyone once you take them to bed.”

“What.”

“And all you do is take what you want without any care in the world.”

“You’re crazy.”

“That’s right, I’m crazy!” she snapped, jumping off the bed and making her way into the living room. “Crazy for putting myself in this position where the great Tsuruga Ren can just play around with me, _taunt_ me, _insult_ me.”

“Where are you going?” he demanded angrily.

“To go get my experience from someone else!” she retorted as she walked towards the door.

“Who?!”

She turned to face him, putting her clothes on hurriedly. “Anyone. A prostitute. Or maybe even _him_.”

She opened the front door, only to find his arms holding her back while he kicked the door shut. Damn, he could be so controlling.

She found herself whirled backwards and thrown onto his bed. She landed with an ‘oof’; not enough to hurt her, but enough to wind her a bit.

She scrambled, frightened. He wouldn’t…

“You can sleep in this bed tonight, and I’ll sleep on the couch,” he barked from the bedroom door. “I won’t have you running around endangering yourself.” She’d never seen him so angry.

He shut the door with a bang.


	3. Awakening

Sleep was not an option for Ren. He’d just jeopardised the friendship with the one person that lit up his life, and possibly would never see her again.

This night was pure hell.

His ears pricked up as he heard some muffled noise coming from his room. They were definitely soft sobs.

He sighed, and made his way to the door, gently knocking twice.

“H-hai,” came the soft reply.

Ren opened the door to see Kyoko clutching a pillow, puffy eyes on her face from the tears.

“I’m sorry to wake you,” she replied timidly, hugging the pillow tighter. She was surprised to see his haggard demeanour.

He sat on the edge of the bed. “I used to think your crying was a weakness, but now I know it’s because you care so much. And caring as deeply as you do requires great strength.”

Kyoko remained still, unsure of whether he’d resorted to his Ren persona of saying anything to soothe the other person regardless of what he really felt.

He continued. “I got upset when you told me I wasn’t anything special to you. I’m sorry. It was very selfish of me.” Ren looked very subdued.

“Well, what I meant was, I know I’m nothing special to you and I’m OK with that,” she said, bursting into tears which indicated the contrary. “I know that I’m not anywhere as beautiful as the other models you’ve dated in the past, and I could never… oh God what am I saying…”

“You’re special to me, Kyoko.”

“Yes, because I’m your friend,” she said, continuing to sob.

“No, it’s much more than that. I haven’t told you how I’ve felt because I didn’t want to destroy our friendship, plus didn’t want to cause you turmoil because of your bad experience before, wasn’t sure if I could make you happy, and… also because I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before, it would crush me if you rejected me.”

“Reject you!” she said, laughing despite herself.

Ren took her hand gently, looking at it and playing around with it. “Well, you do know me better than anyone else. I have many faults. I wouldn’t be surprised.” A small frown appeared on Ren’s forehead, and he seemed lost in thought.

She remained silent, taking it all in, staring at him in astonishment.

He looked up at her. “I wasn’t sure if you could tell what I was feeling when you were kissing me in the hotel, when we were Cain and Setsu.”

“You were completely unaffected.”

Ren chuckled, shaking his head and holding it in his hands.

“So you care about me.”

Ren looked up, serious. “Hai.”

“Then show me.”

Ren’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Show me before it’s too late, Ren!” she demanded, in pain because for once, she dared to dream.

Ren’s eyes showed worry while his mouth curled up, as if to say ‘I hope you know what you’re in for’.

With one leap, he landed on Kyoko and pinned her down, kissing her furiously. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked one leg around his hips, pulling him closer. He grunted in appreciation. She could feel his throbbing hardness press into her, grinding into her.

Ren broke away, breathless. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” he said, circling a finger on the spot that he’d tried to give a love bite as Cain. “May I?”

Kyoko nodded, eyes half closed with a pleasurable delirium.

Ren extended his tongue and touched the spot, then lightly sucked it. Slowly he increased the suction, finishing with one that was so strong it was quite painful. She loved every second of the pain. Because it meant that he desired her.

He pulled back, and one of the corners of his mouth turned up. He bent down again and started kissing her deeply, then finished by nipping at her lower lip, pulling it away for a second.

She had no idea what to do except gawk at him in admiration and lie there in a haze, but fortunately he didn’t seem to mind.

He started to kiss down her body, repeating the scene they’d rehearsed in the script. When he reached her belly, he gently pulled down her pants, exposing her.

Kyoko’s breath hitched as Ren’s tongue licked her sensitive spot. She started to wriggle her legs as a reflex, but Ren’s strong arms kept them immobile. Gasps and cries of ecstasy became more frequent as Ren licked faster.

“Aaah!” she cried, eyes wide open and rearing up as she exploded inside. Ren had predicted this and shoved two fingers inside her, feeling her orgasm and triggering more by brushing the sensitive spot within her.

When Kyoko had finished, she looked at him with half-lidded eyes filled with lust. Ren removed his fingers and licked them, tasting her juices.

“I- I want you inside me, Ren,” she pleaded. He reinserted his fingers then moved them apart, stretching her. She gritted her teeth at the sudden pain. He added a third finger and continued to play with her.

“Please, Ren…” she said, despite herself. Ren reached for a condom, but Kyoko stopped him. “I don’t need one as I’ve calculated my cycle.”

He nodded. With a solemn expression, he positioned himself, then thrust into her, entering her. Kyoko’s face showed shock as well as relief.

“Is it painful?” he asked softly, knowing the answer.

“Hai,” she replied, face contorted. “But keep going – I need you to.”

Ren remained still for a second, then thrust again, taking comfort in the fact that she also showed relief when he did.

“Oh, Kyoko…” he murmured, as he bent down to kiss her, maintaining the rhythm. He moved his hands up her sides and across her breasts, stroking her gently.

She felt sexy, wanted, desirable. And by him, of all people. The great Tsuruga Ren. The person from her youth, Corn.

It was surely painful, but damned if she wanted him to stop. And little by little, the pain was melting into an intense pleasure. She could tell that Ren was slowly losing control with each thrust. Whereas at the beginning he’d been very attentive and gentle, she could tell that now he was manipulating her body more according to his desire. And she liked that.

He bent down and gently sucked her nipple, smiling as she gasped from the soft yet sensuous feeling. As she twisted, he used her movement to enter her a little deeper than before. She gave a cry of pain, of pleasure and gripped the sheets.

He stopped and gently teased her hands away from the sheets, bringing them up to the back of his head. “I am getting jealous of the sheets,” he said with a smirk. Kyoko obliged and ran her hands through the back of his hair.

He started to move again. The shocks of pleasure were becoming more frequent. One time, she lost control and gripped his hair hard.

“Gomen,” she managed to say, panting and loosening her grip.

“No need. I like this pain,” he replied with a devious smirk.

She wasn’t sure exactly how she looked, but she could imagine her face was exhibiting mixed emotions of love, admiration, appreciation.

“Kyoko, I-” he said, a desperate expression on his face. She knew he was close to his limit. And she was close to hers.

She trailed her fingers up along his pecs, and thumbed his cheek affectionately.

Her caring was like a panacea for him. He lost control and thrust into her, spilling his seed into her, causing her to lose control as well. They both gripped each other in ecstasy, rippling simultaneously.

Once their orgasm had finished, Ren pulled out. Both of them continued to pant.

“Kyoko,” he said, reaching down to kiss her slowly, which morphed into little nips. Letting out a puff of air, he lay down next to her, drawing her close, continuing to pet her affectionately.

“I’m so glad you’re in my life,” he said softly, gently stroking her hair with the back of his hand.

But Kyoko was asleep, snoring happily in his arms.

**

Ren stirred, breathing in sharply as the early morning rays lit his bedroom. His bed was a mess. In an instant, he experienced disbelief to exhilaration to shock as he realised… Kyoko was gone.


	4. Interview

Kyoko woke with a start in the early hours of the morning. Everything she’d done the previous evening all came back to her in a flash. She felt more herself now – the logical parts of her brain were functioning better from the sleep. What had she done? She’d given in, allowed herself to dream while she was in an emotional and sleep-deprived haze. While a side of her was happy that she’d lost her virginity to Ren, a man she admired and who was such a pivotal thing in her life, regardless of what he actually felt towards her… she still wanted to know what he really felt. The pain of rejection, to be treated as _nothing_ , was simply too much to go through again.

She turned to gaze at his face. His regular breathing became slightly interrupted at the movement. What was she doing, dreaming that this Adonis was infatuated with her? And he was a masterful actor, with all leading ladies falling in love with him apparently. While she appreciated his kindness, and his _pity_ … ugh… towards her, she just didn’t want that. Despite all her failings, in her heart she simply wanted someone who liked her for being _her_.

She just needed some time to collect herself. She felt too vulnerable to face the cold, hard truth. Placing his arm aside, she climbed out of the bed.

Turning around, she got a shock to see him lying there with his eyes open, looking at her. After a few moments, she realised that he wasn’t quite awake.

“Go back to sleep,” she said gently. To her relief, Ren closed his eyes.

Oh, what will he think of her? But she couldn’t think about that now. She was beside herself - she just knew that she had to get out of here.

**

She had spent the day musing about her own feelings, and worrying about his reaction and whether she’d ruined the fragile trust between them.

It was just too complicated.

Time to bury herself in her work. With renewed vigour, she popped her chicken head on and walked closer to stage, only to stop short when she saw Ren sitting there, in his usual spot, brooding about something.

Oh, she wanted to run away, but this was a golden opportunity to find out his true feelings. She hovered, unsure of what to do.

He looked up. “Oh, Bo!”

Well, no turning back now. She strutted forward with faux-confidence. “Ooohhh, more love troubles, eh? Don’t worry, tell me _alllllll_ about it.”

His eyes widened for a second. “Arigato. The girl I really like and myself got… closer last night. But when I woke up this morning, she was gone.”

“So you scored and didn’t even have to get rid of the chick! Win-win!” Bo said, slapping him on the back.

Ren was furious, jumping up and advancing on Bo. “Are you a complete idiot? She left in the early hours – I don’t even know if she’s safe! I’ve been trying to reach her all day but her phone goes straight to message bank.”

“So that’s all you’re concerned about? Her safety?”

Ren looked surprised, then sat down, defeated. “No. The truth is, I really want to know how she feels about me. I might have pushed her too far, since she’s had bad experiences in the past, but I was hoping that she’d be comforted by how I’ve shown my caring for her. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. In fact, I’d say that she’s the only person I’ve ever truly loved. But whenever I express it, it’s like she doesn’t believe me. Or she doesn’t know that I treat her differently to any other girl I’ve been with. Or maybe she does know, and doesn’t care. I… just want to know what’s in her head… in her heart.”

Kyoko remained motionless, in a happy daze. He loved her. And she was more special to him than she could ever imagine.

“Hey,” Ren said, noticing that Bo wasn’t moving.

Kyoko was still in on cloud nine.

“Are you OK?”

There wasn’t anything that could shake her out of it. Finally, she regained her senses to realise that her chicken head was missing, and Ren was standing there, furious. She gaped.

A stage hand came in. “You’re required now, Tsuruga-san.”

As a reflex, his bad mood was transformed into sparkling radiance. It almost blinded her.

“Sure, I’ll come right away.”

Oh no… he was _absolutely_ _furious_. She reattached her head and sadly wandered to stage entrance to wait for her cue. And wait… the guest tonight was Ren? That would explain the massive throng of girls outside the studio.

The interview started.

“And tonight we have…. Tsuruga Ren!” the host announced. There was a collective squeal from the audience, almost deafening.

Ren walked out and bowed politely.

“Please, have a seat.”

“Arigato,” he replied, and took a seat in a comfortable position, one arm hanging over the side of the couch.

“We are glad to finally have you here, Tsuruga-san! You’re a very busy man. We’ve been trying to get you on the show for years.”

“Please, call me Ren. And yes – gomen – I am busy, but it is good to finally be on the show.”

The audience squealed briefly.

“So the biggest story of the year is your upcoming movie, Fifty Shades of Grey. Tell me what we can expect from it.”

Ren smirked. “A hot, heavy, romantic thriller with BDSM elements.”

“Ohhh, a romantic thriller with BDSM elements!” the host echoed, looking at the audience to rile them up. In response, they shouted their excitement. “And… there’s a rumour that there are explicit scenes – is that true?”

“Yes.”

“Did you hear that, everyone? Who’s going to go and get a fake ID?”

The audience yelled in accession.

“Mou… I think that people can wait until they’re eighteen to see it,” Ren said, chuckling. There were shouts of complaints from the audience.

“Or… maybe you could release another version – one without the explicit content?”

“Well, then it might only be about ten seconds long.”

The audience screamed with excitement.

Ren laughed, along with the host. “Oh, Ren – fantastic! Who would’ve thought you had such a sense of humour.”

“Thank you.”

“And what made you decide to take this movie?”

Kyoko’s ears pricked up.

“Because it wouldn’t require much preparation.”

Kyoko’s face fell, in shock. The host’s mouth fell open. The audience gasped.

Ren chuckled. “I’m joking, Ishibashi-san. I know your penchant for gossip,” he said, winking. “It was a mutual decision between myself and my co-star, Mogami Kyoko. Both of us are interested in expanding our acting capabilities.”

“O-oh!” the host replied, laughing. “Well, it looks like it’s question time… Bo?”

Kyoko walked out and dutifully held the egg basket while the Ren picked one.

“Oooh, this is an interesting one, considering there isn’t much gossip about you!” the host said. “Are you currently in love with someone?”

Kyoko stood there, shivering. Of all the bad luck! Ren looked surprised at the question.

“Yes.”

The audience let out a deafening scream. The host tried to calm them down in vain. “But-but-but… who is it?”

Ren froze. “This chicken right here!” he shouted, hugging Bo. Instinctively, Kyoko flailed about, squawking loudly, trying to escape his long arms. The eggs went flying everywhere. The audience screamed with laughter.

“Don’t try to deny it, darling,” Ren said, swooping Kyoko down and kissing her on the beak of her costume. The attention was too much for Kyoko. She fainted.

Kyoko awoke to find herself on the couch. Drat, the show was still going, and she was in the middle of it! Ren was looking at her, concerned.

“Bo’s OK now,” the host said, laughing. “Even Bo the Chicken can’t resist Ren’s charms!” The laughter and squeals from the audience increased.

The host chuckled. “Well, since the questions are gone, why don’t I interview you two? Please have a seat, Bo.”

Kyoko sat next to Ren, remaining stiff.

“So, Ren… what attracted you to Bo?”

“Well, there’s something about chickens – always keeping you guessing as to what’s going on the inside. And Bo reminds me of my childhood, in a way,” Ren said, chuckling.

“Ohhh, interesting – some meaning for you from when you were younger! And what do you two eat for dinner?”

“Chickens like corn, and I like… anything. So we get along.” The audience and the host laughed.

Kyoko’s eyes widened. Ren was good at giving cryptic answers. Corn, huh? And he really did like to eat anything, she thought, gripping her fist. He needed to eat healthily, not just snacks, dammit.

“And what do you have to say about that, Bo?” the host asked jovially.

“Br-BRAAACCCKKK!” she replied, keeping in character. Everyone laughed.

“Oh no, with all the laughter, it looks like we’re out of time! Thank you so much for being on the show, Ren.”

“It’s a pleasure,” he replied smoothly.

“And thank _you_ , Bo,” the host added, chuckling.

Kyoko saluted, earning more laughs from the audience.

Everyone waved at the camera while the stage lights faded out.

**

Kyoko stood leaning on a railing backstage somewhere. She hadn’t even bothered to change from her Bo costume. Ren had been whisked somewhere to his next engagement.

She sighed, dejected. While it might have meant that Ren wasn’t terribly mad, it might also not mean that – he was always good at doing the gentlemanly thing, smoothing things over for the camera. It was inconclusive as to what he was really feeling.

“Bo! You’re required for the press conference out the front!” a stage hand called out.

“Oh!” Kyoko replied, scrambling to get there.

She was to stand near the back, simply to be in the photos so the show would get more publicity.

A reporter stood. “Tsuruga-san, do you find this acting role personally challenging?”

“I find all of my acting roles personally challenging, else I wouldn’t be interested in them,” Ren replied with a smile.

“Do you find they clash with your own values?”

“The purpose of an actor is to invoke the role, to become the role. It doesn’t matter if it clashes with my values or not.”

“So, for the record, what’s the most important value you have regarding relationships?”

“For me, personally, I value honesty.”

Kyoko’s heart sank. She felt he was sending a hidden message to her, reprimanding her for deceiving him.

Ren continued. “I’d want the other person to know how I felt. I’m fine with them wanting to know.”

Wait, he wasn’t reprimanding her, he was… Kyoko went into a daze. She lost awareness of her surroundings and glomped him. She got a shock when she realised she’d pushed him to the floor and was sitting on him, pinning him down. The audience was chuckling at the reiteration of the earlier joke, and there were more camera flashes than usual.

She dipped her head, instinctively ashamed. Due to the angle, gravity caused it to fall off and roll to the side. There was a collective gasp from the audience, and the reporters started murmuring. Both of them could hear snippets from the ones near the front.

“Isn’t that Mogami Kyoko, Tsuruga-san’s acting partner for Fifty Shades Of Grey?” “What is she thinking, acting so forward?” “Will she get fired?” “Oh, she’s dreaming to be with Tsuruga-san - how absolutely ridiculous to imagine that he would want to be with a girl like that!”

Ren was still. That meant he was experiencing some negative emotion. Who could blame him, Kyoko thought. The situation looked irreparable now. She just wanted to curl up and hibernate for the rest of her life.

Ren gripped the back of her neck, and pulled her down for a kiss. Usually one for being self-conscious, all she could think about was how wonderful he was, and how lucky she was that he still wanted her. She blushed, and gave a happy smile. A faint peaceful smile could be detected on Ren.

There was a thunderous sound from the audience as they registered his action. Cameras were going off constantly, reporters were shouting questions. Ren dragged her back inside to safety, but they were separated in the madness.

**

About an hour had passed. Kyoko sat in Ren’s special spot backstage, leaning forward, supporting herself with her arms. She imagined that she looked exactly like Ren – if he wore hot pink, that is. And if this really was Ren had been feeling all these times… damn, the guy could mask a lot of emotion.

Even after he kissed her in public, it might have been in response to some reporter insulting her desirability, therefore what Ren did was the gentlemanly thing to do. Sure, it was completely out of character for him and would be a huge scandal for him, but still… she wanted to be absolutely sure that he desired her before she opened her heart to him. But how selfish was that? How could she possibly demand such a thing, and could she believe his response?

She heard footsteps, and looked up to see that it was Ren.

He sat down next to her. “I thought I might find you here.”

She smiled sadly, unable to speak.

“Please, tell me what’s on your mind,” he said soothingly.

She remained still, not able to reconcile the intense conflicting emotions within her. She was just about to start speaking when he got up.

“Wait here. I think I know of something that may help.” Ren smiled and walked away.

Kyoko sighed. She just had to tell him the truth. No matter how much it hurt her. No matter how much it might hurt him.

He heard his footsteps returning. It was now or never.

“The truth is, Ren, I think you’re a-” she looked up at him “-CHICKEN!” she exclaimed in shock. To her astonishment, Ren was wearing the Bo costume… or at least, trying to wear it. Because it wasn’t built for his size, she could see his crumpled suit poking out in many places where the joints were. “You know, Ren, you might have to resort to your amazing acting ability for me to actually believe you are Bo.”

Ren chuckled and sat next to her. “Soooo, tell me alllll about it~!” he said in a mock falsetto, waving his arms around like a chicken.

Kyoko looked nonplussed, but a small smirk appeared on her mouth, reassured by his gesture. “There’s this guy I’m in love with. He’s very special to me. Even though I’d promised myself to never give my heart to anyone, I lose control when I’m around him. But he’s the most eligible man in all of Japan, and as much as I’d like to believe that he cares about me, I don’t know to what extent he pities me, or is being nice to me, or gentlemanly. As much as I feel I’m not worthy to be in the same room as him, I still want to know if he truly desires me as a woman. Because… I’m naïve. I’d been fooled for all those years by Shou. So I want to know how he truly feels about me to protect myself, but also because my heart wants to be truly desired by someone in a relationship.”

Ren took the Bo head off. Kyoko was surprised to see that lit up intense expression in his eyes, which she realised now was love. “I don’t pity you, and I’m not being nice to you. Everything I’ve done is because I want you. You’re the only woman I’ve ever truly loved. It hurts when you doubt my intentions, but now I know that your disappearances are because you care about me. I really love you, Kyoko.”

She was standing there looking like she was going to cry, but with happy tears, for once. He pulled her into a kiss. She had no idea how long it lasted.

When they broke apart, there was a sudden burst of light, which they realised was a camera flash. They looked in the direction of the lone reporter. Oh no, they were standing there, she was in hot pink and he was in a chicken suit? How would that look for him?

Ren smiled and posed, lifting up his hand in a wave. The camera went off again. Kyoko was looking at him with astonishment. How uncharacteristic of him! He usually presented a strictly gentlemanly and proper image, not half-dressed in a chicken costume.

The man bowed, and left.

Ren looked at Kyoko and grinned at the fact her jaw had dropped. “I’m quite happy for the whole world to know how much I love you.”

Kyoko blushed. “Well, let’s get you into something more comfortable, then.”

Ren’s eyes widened momentarily at the suggestive words, then smirked and followed Kyoko to the change rooms.


	5. Twist of fate

Kyoko noticed that in the car in the ride to his place that Ren was a bit distant. What started out as a vague uneasiness for her became more solidified when he lay in his bed on the other side, back to her. He didn’t even look at her when he said goodnight, even though he made the whole thing seem casual. If not for more sex, she expected at least that she’d be cradled in his arms.

Stifling a sigh, she went to sleep.

**

In the morning, that feeling of dread was back as she realised he didn’t even face her. She could think of over a thousand reasons. But she couldn’t do this anymore – and didn’t he value honesty?

“Ren… why didn’t you touch me last night?”

He stirred, but still faced away from her. “Er… it’s because… um…”

“Don’t you find me attractive anymore? Have I done something wrong?”

He started to laugh. “You… _wanted_ me to touch you. I kept away from you because I was worried I came onto you too strongly the night before, and didn’t want to pressure you. I wanted you to come to me.”

She let out a laugh with relief. “So how come you’re not looking at me?” she asked, curious.

He rolled over. She immediately noticed that his pants were tented.

She chuckled. “What a pity we have to leave soon.”

Ren leaped on her. “We still have twenty minutes.”

Kyoko giggled, with a slightly miffed expression. Trust him to give up his breakfast time.

Ren bent down and kissed her furiously, gripping her strongly and grinding into her. More than anything, she was turned on by the need in his eyes. This was hot and heavy – that time deadline was actually a good thing.

He reached into her pants and simultaneously thumbed her clitoris and inserted a finger. She gasped with the pleasure, clutching at him. He did it fast three more times. It was so intense that she instinctively dug her fingers into his back. She looked at him, panting. Forget being worried about him losing control, she was worried about losing control herself.

She needed him inside her. He sensed this and withdrew his finger which was wet. He licked it. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this taste.”

He gently placed himself at her entrance and thrust slightly. She braced herself for the pain. Wait, he was slower even than before? Or was she just getting more used to it?

He pushed a little bit more, observing her carefully. This was actually more painful than actual pain.

Panting, she said “Ren, don’t worry about being gentle.”

He let out a puff of air, and looked at her with a mixture of admiration and worry. Well, she said so. “But you’ll let me know if you want me to stop.” Kyoko nodded.

A small smile appeared on his face and he bent down to kiss her, and thrust, pumping her hard. Kyoko felt she was getting drunk off his desire. His arm was around her lower back, stopping her from moving with his thrusts, allowing for deeper penetration.

Eyes glazed, she lay there in ecstasy, allowing him to strongly kiss and grip parts of her body.

Ren broke away from a kiss and met her eye, looking at her like a predator. He put his other arm around her waist and lifted her up. Moving off the bed, he pushed her roughly against the wall – not enough to hurt her, of course, but enough to demonstrate his animalistic desire. She gasped as she moved up and down the wall with his thrusts. The pain was more intense since he was entering further due to her body weight, but it wasn’t too long before the pain melted into pleasure. She panted and looked up at him. He still had that intense look and was also panting, enjoying using her body for his carnal pleasure. This wasn’t romance. This was heavy, driven by pure lust. She was his prey. She leaned her head against his muscly chest as the feeling was starting to become too much, and she could feel her insides starting to tighten.

“Aaah! Ren!” She cried out, tilting her head back as she was brought to orgasm. He cried out as he released his seed into her, gripping her tightly against him.

He planted gentle kisses along her neckline as they steadied. “Let’s hear it for honesty,” he said, chuckling.

She nodded, smirking. “To the shower?”

He gave a nod, and slowly lowered her. She grabbed his arm as she tried to steady herself on her shaky legs. They quickly washed each other.

They were a couple of minutes behind time, and she was initially worried at his reckless weaving in and out of traffic, but eventually could see that his reflexes were good. She stopped being concerned after he didn’t kill anyone within the first few minutes. Always one for being on time, she thought, smiling to herself. There wasn’t much conversation between them, but it was a comfortable silence. At least, for her. And it gave her time to muse about what had happened. So much to consider.

They pulled into the carpark below L.M.E. Of course, he had a VIP parking space. They both exited the car.

“Kyoko,” he said suddenly. “It’s driving me mad to keep wondering what you’re thinking. Shall we make a pact that we always tell each other what’s on our mind, and that there are no taboo topics or answers?”

“Yes, that sounds good!” she said, smiling happily.

“Well… you seemed rather quiet in the car. Was… was I too rough?” he said softly.

“Oh, I tend to get like that when I fear for my life,” she said, giggling and waving it off.

Ren’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Oh… oh… I…”

“It’s fine – I eventually figured out that you are a good driver,” she said, smiling.

He grinned, but looked at her reproachfully, silently saying that she should have said something.

“Also…” she looked down shyly “it made me realise that I… need to research a lot more to be able to do my part. So I thought maybe I should look up some adult videos. I had a quick browse, and there’s one that’s talked about quite a bit – 2 Girls 1 Cup. I haven’t watched it yet, though.”

“DON’T DO IT!!” shouted Ren. Kyoko looked up at him in surprise. He laughed nervously, and pulled her into a hug. “There are many crazy fetishes out there. Not everything out there is for everyone. You just do the things that you enjoy. And only that.”

She blushed. “O-oh..”

“You care about me. That’s all I need.” He kissed her tenderly.

He released her and motioned to follow him quickly to the elevator. Damn, he made it difficult, putting her in la-la land so easily. Not that she could complain, though. She had to quickly trot after him to keep up with his strides. They couldn’t be late, after all.

He gave her a quick kiss before he reached his destination. “What do you have first?” he asked, smiling.

Kyoko was in a happy daze. “I- I have no idea!” she replied, shocked. Ren grinned and stepped out of the elevator, leaving Kyoko to frantically search her bag, trying to find her diary.

“Oh, Mr. Tsuruga, Mr. Takarada would like to see you immediately,” a secretary said, running to him.

“Oh?” Ren followed her.

Closing the door, he sat opposite Takarada’s desk. He didn’t need to ask what this was about. There were newspapers strewn about everywhere, and every front page had pictures of him hugging Bo, kissing Kyoko in the Bo costume, and waving to the camera while poorly dressed as Bo himself.

“What is the meaning of this?” Takarada said angrily. Before Ren had a chance to respond, he continued. “Your image is important, but there’s something more important at stake here. I didn’t help you become a star to go around ruining people’s lives. I know you’re a method actor. There is no choice in the matter. You have to break up with Mogami-san, else you’re no longer welcome here!”

Ren banged his fist on the table. “Then I give up acting! You’re not going to come between me and her!” He turned to leave.

“Ren, wait.”

Clenching his fist, Ren turned back.

“I wanted to test your resolve. You didn’t hesitate at all to put her before your career. You must really love her.”

Ren sat down. “Yes, I know,” he said dryly, gritting his teeth.

Takarada smirked. “And… does she know about your past?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know she really loves you?”

“I just know. It’s her words. It’s her manner. That kind of thing can’t be faked.”

“We’re in the business of deceiving people, you know.”

Ren’s breathing quickened at the possibility, but his resolve remained.

Takarada huffed, thoughtful. “I know you can lose it, son. Is she safe around you?”

“Of course. All parts of me want her to be happy,” Ren retorted.

Takarada narrowed his eyes. “And if that feeling stops? What would you do if you hurt her?”

Ren’s mouth fell open. While he couldn’t imagine any other way to feel towards Kyoko, he did know that feelings in relationships changed. “If I ever hurt her, I’ll…. I’ll… I’ll kill myself. I just couldn’t justify my existence if I hurt her,” he said soberly, a reflective look in his eyes and a faint frown on his forehead.

Takarada’s mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened. Then he smirked. “I can tell that you’ll never have to worry about that, Ren. Your feelings for her are very strong and straightforward. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Ren stood up and walked to the door.

“Oh, Ren-”

Ren stopped. “Hm?”

“-if you really want that job as Bo, you can have it. Just let us know and we can alter the suit.”

“I’ll pass, thank you,” Ren replied, giving Takarada a withering look.

Ren strode away from his office, eventually coming to a deserted corridor. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

As much as he hated to admit it, Takarada’s probing rattled him more than he thought would be possible. How strong were Kyoko’s feelings? Could he trust his own judgment? He was eligible, and surely would bring her more attention. How special was he to her? He knew that Takarada was only looking out for him, but… did Takarada know of something to give him cause for doubt? Something which he was unaware?

**

“Yatta!” Kyoko held her diary up in the air like a prize. She opened it to see… nothing. It was her morning off. Blergh! While she was at the office, she decided to visit Sawara-san.

“Ah, Mogami-san!” a receptionist said. “Takarada-san requests a meeting with you.”

“Hai,” she said, with wonderment. Then she remembered. The Ren-chicken scandal.

By the time she reached his office, she was sure that her face was the same colour as her jumpsuit.

“Mogami-kun,” he said, serious.

“Ohayou gozaimasu,” she said bowing and taking a seat.

“It’s come to my attention that you are having illicit relations with Tsuruga Ren. That kind of thing is strictly forbidden at L.M.E. and you must stop immediately.”

She looked down, and a dark haze came over her face. “I understand,” she said, softly.

“Are you able to continue to act with him?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I’ll have to try and see.”

Takarada pursed his lips. “Your answer came immediately when you said you would give him up. Tell me why.”

“Eh?” she said, shocked. “I thought you said that because I was hurting his career. I don’t want to hurt him in any way. I know how much he loves acting. I’m in awe of his talent.” She sighed. “And I’m sure he could do better than me.” She looked morose.

Takarada’s eyes had widened. “So… the female love is to immediately sacrifice your preference. I was mistaken. Your feelings for him run deep.”

Kyoko looked up in shock. “Of course!” She looked reflective, and her lower lip trembled as the situation with Ren finally dawned on her. She stood up. “If you’ll excuse me, Takarada-san, may I be excused?”

“No. I was simply testing your resolve. You may continue to see Ren. It’s obvious that both of you care deeply about each other. I’ve found out that both of you put the other first. Forgive me, Mogami-kun. The one thing I hate is false love. Hence this test.”

“Oh, it’s fine!” she said, instinctively reacting to his humility. Then she was lost in a daze. Takarada-san had tested Ren, and Ren’s love was solid. Takarada-san, who was an expert in judging people and could see through any falsehood.

“Mogami-kun?”

No response.

“Mogami-kun!”

“H-hai!” she yelled, jumping to attention.

“That is all.”

“Hai!” she replied, bowing and walking to the door.

“Oh, Mogami-kun?”

“Yes?” she said, turning around.

“You make an excellent chicken.”

“Arigato gozaimashite!” she responded, beaming brighter than Takarada had ever seen her before.

When she got outside, she stopped short. Wait - what kind of a compliment was that? Was he teasing her? And she’d reacted like that - oh, what must he think of her as an actor?

Takarada shook his head, and smirked. The girl had it bad.

**

It was the end of the day. Kyoko hadn’t heard from Ren, so decided to go home to her own apartment.

About an hour passed, then she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up joyfully and quickly opened the door.

“Shou!”

Shou smirked in his arrogant way. “Come out into the hallway. I have a surprise for you.” He had one hand behind his back.

Not trusting him, but not seeing any harm in doing what he asked, she stepped out. He moved his hand from behind his back. Shou was no longer the romantic interest in her life, but she still wanted him to happy despite everything.

She held out her hand. Shou opened his to reveal… nothing. He gripped her arm and shoved her roughly against the wall, pinning her. She struggled but was no match for his strength. He manoeuvred her so it looked like they were making out, carefully making sure that his head was on the side of her face that was closest to the entrance of the hallway so no one could see her expression. Dipping his head, he gave her a love bite, covering her mouth with his other hand. Unfortunately, her protests sounded more erotic considering she couldn’t move her mouth very well.

He rubbed his body against hers in a sensual way, then suddenly looked to the end of the hallway, releasing her.

To Kyoko’s shock, Ren was standing there. Kyoko could see his eyes glance towards the love bite on her neck. He looked horrified, mouth hanging open, murderous energy surrounding him.

Instinctively, Kyoko ran towards him. “Don’t hurt him!” she shouted.

Ren immediately became withdrawn, and looked at his feet. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him,” he replied darkly, softly, taking that as a confirmation that she cared for Shou. Then he turned and left. Kyoko knew there was no way she could catch up to him. She just stood there in shock. She heard the screech of the tyres of his sports vehicle and prayed to the gods that he’d remain safe.

“Hm!” Shou said, smirking.

“Shou! It’s over between us!” Kyoko said angrily, turning to face him.

Shou laughed cruelly. “I wasn’t doing that to get you back.”

Kyoko stood there, shaking with fury. Was he saying that as a childish reaction to her rejection, or did he really mean that?

He looked at her condescendingly. “Mou, I’m only thinking of you. I’d timed this, waited for him to come here. It’s better that you’re let down sooner, rather than after a few years, right? This is my true gift to you – _nothing_. A girl like you shouldn’t be reaching for the stars,” he said snidely, and strode away.

Unsteady on her feet, she made her way into her apartment. There was nothing she could do tonight. She didn’t know where he’d go, and she was sure Ren wouldn’t answer his phone. And Shou… what he had done was despicable, but she couldn’t fly into a rage. All she could think about was Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that '2 girls 1 cup' is actually a real pornographic video, but PLEASE don't look at it without researching what it is first. Or without having a vomit bowl next to you. 
> 
> I haven't seen it myself, but I've heard it's about 2 girls each taking turns vomiting and pooing into a cup, and then the other eats it. 
> 
> *blech*


	6. Focus

Ren took a sip of his scotch. He was glad that no one had recognised him at this bar in the seedy side of town, although he’d removed any mask of geniality and his aura was dark and challenging therefore he hadn’t expected anyone to do so. He’d never felt this gutted before, so _worthless_. He was aware that he’d lost his senses when driving, but he had been as careful as he could be for others’ sakes, and no incidents had happened. At least, he none that he could remember. He could never be entirely sure when he was in this state.

He sighed. Always, when things didn’t go his way, he’d throw it all away and chuck a tantrum. Dark Kuon would appear, burning everything in his path.

It was time to grow up. Time to put other people first.

Pushing the glass away, he stepped over two unconscious men who’d taken issue with him, which had led to everyone in the bar trying to attack him. Welcoming a chance to lose it, Ren easily and literally beat them all.

He left a generous tip on the counter for the bartender. Hopefully that would make him happy when he regained consciousness.

**

It was a fitful night for Kyoko, being worried sick about Ren. While she was upset for herself, there was a part of her that agreed with Shou, that she was living a dream that wasn’t a reality. But Ren… she didn’t want to hurt Ren.

Finally, at five AM, she washed her face with cold water and started to dress for the day. She was meant to be having a reading with Ren today, and they’d agreed to meet privately ages ago to go through certain scenes together. Would he be there?

At L.M.E., she pushed open the door to the room where they were supposed to meet, barely breathing.

“Ah, Mogami-kun,” Ren said with a bright smile.

He was safe. She let out the breath she’d unconsciously been holding. Then it hit her – she was expecting _anything_ except him behaving normally towards her. Normal for when they were simply acquaintances, that is.

Knowing that he was safe, her own feelings came to the surface.

She staggered backwards.

“Are you OK?” Ren asked in a concerned and gentlemanly way, getting up and moving towards her. He really was a good actor, considering the turmoil that must be within him. She wondered how he normally felt inside, considering he could actually act this way towards her.

She gasped. “I… just want you to know… that when I said to not hurt him, I was thinking of you, not him.” She started to cry. “But don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I just need a minute, and then we’ll be back to normal,” she said as she waved her hands around while tears relentlessly rolled down her face.

She moved to run, but Ren stopped her by holding her arm strongly. “Are you saying that you prefer me?” While his pride might have been wounded by her deception, his heart was telling him that Kyoko was the only person to make him happy and he just couldn’t help but gravitate towards her. Emotion was showing on his face now – longing, torture, and hope.

“There’s only… been you,” Kyoko said brokenly, through sobs.

“What?” Ren asked, surprised. Then he clutched her to him. “Oh God,” he said, stroking her to calm her pain.

They remained like that for a few minutes. Eventually Kyoko pulled away, indicating that she had somewhat recovered.

Ren looked at her lovingly. “Will you tell me what happened?”

Kyoko was frightened. “Will you promise not to hurt him?”

Ren’s eyes narrowed, but he agreed.

“He… he just appeared. Asked me to come into the hallway, then he grabbed me and pretended to kiss me. After you left, he said that he wasn’t pursuing me romantically, but giving me a gift by forcing me to wake up, and that I shouldn’t reach for the stars. He’d timed his entrance so you would see it. I’m actually surprised that he knew where I lived.”

Ren’s was still like a statue, in shock, eventually spluttering which slowly morphed towards heaving like a bull. “I might have promised to not kill him, but I didn’t promise to not _make him wish he was dead_.”

Kyoko quickly brushed her hands along his chest. “But, you know, even if I was seeing him, I would prefer you,” she said, trying to calm him down.

“That’s not saying much, you know,” Ren spat through gritted teeth. Then he froze, eyes wide open, and moved forward to kiss Kyoko softly on the mouth. Ren smiled, shaking his head, knowing what she was doing – soothing him. “Ah, Kyoko, you’re too nice!”

He moved backwards, sitting on the edge of the table. “That guy… what he did was terrible,” he said, shaking his head in disgust.

“Yes, it was very childish. But… I still have hopes that he will grow up, one day.”

Ren looked at her, and a knowing look appeared on his face. He was simultaneously impressed by Kyoko’s kindness, and decency for her putting yet another block against him hurting Shou. If something happened to Shou, all her past sacrifices would be for nothing.

Ren looked down at his feet. “And, Kyoko… I was acting politely to you before because I thought it would be easier for you. I thought… you didn’t want me.”

“You were very good at it,” she said, concern showing on her face.

“Mm. Well, I was also trying to be a better person, and not act like a spoilt brat all the time,” he said with a wry grimace, slightly avoiding her probing statement.

She gave a reassuring hug. “You’re looking a little pale. Have you eaten anything?”

“Does three glasses of Scotch count?” he replied sheepishly.

Kyoko glared at him, annoyed. “Oh well, we can eat something and discuss the script at the same time,” she said, dragging him out the door.

**

Ren had ‘disguised’ himself with some sunglasses and a baseball hat, which didn’t go at all with the suit he was wearing. In a way, he’d attract more attention with them than without them.

“Perhaps you need a white cane to complete the look,” murmured Kyoko, attacking his fashion sense.

Ren chuckled. “Then people would assume that you were the one who’d picked out these clothes for this poor blind person, and I’d get even more attention.”

Kyoko smirked. “Hm… why don’t we go in there?” She pointed to a fast-food family restaurant.

Ren shrugged, acceding to the request. They were wandering over, when a few girls started screaming. Fearing his disguise was broken, Ren turned around to see Shou standing a block away, trying to sign autograph books with a single stroke to get rid of the fans quickly.

Ren stood rooted to the spot.

“Maa, maa!” said Kyoko, trying to make sure he wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

Ren smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t _hurt_ him.”

Kyoko thought she heard Ren mutter ‘too much’. Holding in her trepidation, Kyoko watched as he strode over to confront Shou.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Ren demanded.

Gleep. This was worse than what she’d imagined. Kyoko quickly made her way over.

Ren shoved Shou, causing him to unceremoniously land on the pavement.

“What the hell is your problem?” shouted Shou.

“You hurt the woman I love,” Ren said coldly.

Shou’s eyes widened, but he gritted his teeth, seeing Ren as no more than a good Samaritan, a rescuing prince – something he considered beneath his class as a celebrity.

The crowd started to murmur. A few reporters gathered from the attention.

Kyoko turned to face everyone. “Don’t worry… er… this is just a rehearsal!”

Ren froze for a moment. “That’s right. Shou is playing José for Fifty Shades of Grey.” Ren turned around, giving Shou a death glare for a split second so he wouldn’t object.

Initially stunned, Shou narrowed his eyes. Wait – wasn’t José that loser who was in love with the heroine but kept getting rejected?

The fans screamed with excitement. Cameras flashed everywhere. All of them were sure that it was an instant headline. Shou’s manager finally caught up with him and whisked him away. Ren and Kyoko escaped to their car.

Shutting the door quickly, Kyoko remained still, in shock. Ren began to chuckle evilly.

“Ren…”

“You know what they say, Kyoko – keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.”

Kyoko didn’t move, absorbing what he said.

Ren blinked. “You’re not my enemy, Kyoko.”

She let out a breath of air, relieved. “But… José? Shou, the musical sex symbol? Will the studios go for that?”

“Hey, it’s what’s on the inside that counts,” Ren said wryly.

Kyoko smiled, shaking her head. “Where to now?”

“How about we get some food from a drive-thru, and then go shopping?”

“Shopping?”

“Yes… there were a couple of stores I noticed last night that would fit the script.”

Kyoko looked at him blankly. Then the penny dropped. “EHHHHHH????”

Ren laughed. “Don’t worry. We’ll only do what you enjoy.” He leaned in to kiss her.

Kyoko immediately went into a dreamlike state. Ren smirked as he put on her seatbelt, then drove off.

**

Kyoko had borrowed Ren’s baseball cap and sunglasses, trying to forget that she was standing next to the most desirable man in Japan who happened to also have an impressive and conspicuous build. Hope against hope, she prayed that no one would recognise her as she went into a sex shop.

Ren wandered around the store. “We need this… and this… and these…”

“So you know most of this stuff?” she asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes, it’s called the internet.”

Kyoko blushed. Of course he would research his role.

“Oh, we’re definitely getting these.”

Kyoko looked up to see Ren holding up a pair of handcuffs with chicken feathers on it, with matching chicken accessory for the hair. She burst out laughing.

Fortunately the shop assistant looked thoroughly bored when they were being checked out.

“Well, where shall we go to rehearse?” he said playfully as they were walking outside.

“I need to quickly drop by the studio first, if that’s OK.”

“Aa,” Ren said, putting the car into gear.

They pulled up to the studio and went to the Love Me section.

“Won’t be long!” Kyoko said brightly.

Ren looked disappointed that he wasn’t to follow her.

“Maa, maa – you know the rules! Only hot pink allowed in here,” Kyoko said, winking.

He pouted, but it morphed into a smirk.

Opening the door, Kyoko was relieved to see her good friend Moko there. They had been through a lot together, and even though she was technically her only friend, Kyoko could imagine that this is what close friends were like.

Moko looked inquisitively at her, and knew instantly that Kyoko was OK.

“I’m glad to see you, Moko-san!” she said happily.

Moko’s mouth twisted into disapproval, but that was normal for her.

“Um, as you know, I’ve been cast in Fifty Shades of Grey, and was wondering if you wanted to try out for the role of Kate Kavanagh, Ana’s best friend? The only thing is… erm… her personality is bright, bubbly and carefree.”

Moko immediately slammed her hands on the table and rose from her chair. “Are you trying to say that I can’t play bright, bubbly and carefree?” she retorted, furious at the perceived slight to her acting ability.

Kyoko sweatdropped. “Er, no, not at all!” she said, laughing nervously.

Moko looked somewhat placated. “Just leave a copy on the table,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Hai. I’ll see you later, then!”

“Mmh.”

Kyoko walked out and motioned for Ren to follow. Before they reached the exit, they saw Maria looking shocked at one of the magazines showing the Ren and Kyoko chicken fiasco.

“Shall I wait for you outside?” asked Ren, knowing that he was the source of Maria’s crush.

Kyoko nodded, and made her way forward. Oh dear – she knew Maria was sensitive, and hopefully her going out with Ren wasn’t seen as a betrayal?

“Maria-chan!” Kyoko said with a bright smile.

Maria looked up. Kyoko could see she was frowning. “I swore that I’d make whoever went with Ren to ruin their life, a living hell. But because it’s you, oneesan… I’m really happy. And I’m happy to see Ren so happy as well. But I would have liked if you’d asked me first.”

Kyoko chuckled. “Of course, Maria-chan – I humbly apologise for not asking you first.”

“That’s OK,” Maria said brightly. Giving Kyoko a quick hug, she ran off.

Kyoko smiled and shook her head. What a funny kid. Loved her to bits, though. Very kind-hearted, too.

Sighing, she walked outside. She wasn’t too sure she could take any more drama.

“Where would you like to practice?” Ren asked warmly. Ah, Kyoko admired the way Ren could make her feel better in an instant.

“Eh, it’s such a beautiful day! How about that park over there?” she said, giddy with joy.

Ren looked shocked. “In a public place?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, as long as it’s no scenes with Shou, I’m sure it will be fine,” Kyoko said dryly.

“But I’m sure there are public indecency laws that we also have to contend with.”

Kyoko stopped, wide-eyed. “Oh yes, the bag,” she said, laughing weakly.

“Indeed.” Ren bent forward and pecked her on the lips.

**

Back at his apartment, Ren dragged the overflowing bag up and onto the table. Kyoko was sure they’d lost a few pieces on the way. Oh dear.

“Ren, I haven’t asked - what’s the most challenging scene for you?” she asked, trying to figure out what the unusual devices did.

Ren smirked. “Everything.” Kyoko’s eyes widened. It was exactly the same way she felt about it. “I don’t understand why this person would enjoy hurting someone they care about,” he continued.

Absorbing this information, Kyoko sat on the couch slowly. “I always imagined that it was because it was a willing sacrifice on her part. Relationships are about adjusting to the other person. BDSM has more explicit rules. He’s safe.”

“I don’t ever want to cause you pain,” Ren said softly, stroking her back tenderly, and his face full of anguish.

“Then make sure we don’t get fired,” she whispered, daring him to rise to the role.

The corners of Ren’s mouth turned up, but his eyes still looked sad.

“Ren… in the past, you have done things to me to make me uncomfortable,” Kyoko said gently.

His face dropped. “Well, that was because I liked to see you react to me, and I was scared to reveal my own feelings.”

“Couldn’t that be a bit similar, then?”

Ren hugged her tightly. “I guess… but I don’t like that part of myself… and I don’t want to go back to that… I- I- I don’t want to lose what we have…”

Kyoko looked at him lovingly. “Don’t worry – what we have cannot be shattered so easily,” she said soothingly, stroking the back of his head.

Ren’s eyes misted over, and to her surprise, he started to cry. He released Kyoko and held his face with his hands, trying to control himself. It was like a million fears had been set free all at once.

“Hey, it’s OK,” Kyoko said, worried, pulling him back into her embrace. Initially tense and withdrawn, Ren slowly relaxed into her.

“Come and lie down,” Kyoko said gently, guiding him to the couch. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep, a peaceful glow on his face.


	7. It Begins

Ren awoke to find Kyoko happily snoozing on him on the couch. Not wanting to wake her, he relaxed himself and let his arm gently fall down. After a while, she stirred. He was pleased to note that her first instinct was to kiss him, which he gladly returned.

“Morning,” she said sleepily.

“Morning,” he replied, peaceful. Then he smirked. “Did you want to try out the toys?”

She started. “Mou! That’s a heavy thing to put on someone first thing in the morning!” she said, laughing. She got up and headed off to the bag. “You’re really interested in these, huh?”

“Well… I want to be prepared for the role. You know me.”

She nodded, a grin appearing on her face. She knew him well enough to know that he was a perfectionist with work-related matters, so it was true – regardless of whether there was another reason. And they were dealing with a subject matter with which both of them were unfamiliar… at least, she assumed so!

Ren wandered over and pulled out something from the bag which turned out to be a ball gag. He dangled it in front of her face like she was a cat.

“Mou, this is like Christmas for you! Maybe after breakfast,” Kyoko replied, smiling. Ren pursed his lips, knowing that she was making sure he took care of himself.

After changing his clothes, Ren flicked on the TV to watch the morning news.

“Here, darling – try this new recipe,” Kyoko said, placing a bowl of soup on the table.

Ren took one sip of it and then spat it out quickly. Kyoko looked hurt, but then she realised that an interview of Shou was being broadcast.

_The female reporter was all flustered, trying to contain her hormones, which wasn’t doing anything to reduce Shou’s ego. “Shou – what made you get into acting?”_

_“Well, it was a natural progression. It looks like they wanted only the best. Artists don’t have boundaries. At least, true artists don’t,” he replied arrogantly._

_“I see~~!!” she said, mooning over him._

_“Plus, to return the favour, Tsuruga Ren has agreed to appear in one of my music videos that we’re currently shooting.”_

Ren’s mouth dropped, horrified.

_“Ooohh, it’s like you two are best friends!” the reporter said, beaming._

For some reason, the interview was cut there.

Ren switched off the TV. “I’d better get to L.M.E.,” he managed to say as he made for the door.

Kyoko whipped out a long doo-dad out of the bag of tricks, and managed to get it around his neck. “Perhaps after breakfast?” she said, eyes indicating that she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

Ren smirked, and sat back down.

**

“This is starting to become a daily occurrence, Ren!” Takarada shouted, rising and banging his palms on the table. “Do I really have to reserve the first timeslot each morning to undo your shenanigans from the day before?”

“Eh, gomen, gomen,” Ren said, embarrassed.

“So you pushed Fuwa Shou. And you said that you were rehearsing? Exactly where is that bit in the script?”

“Well, you could always rewrite it.”

“Yes, we’ll have to! And apparently you’re in one of his music videos?”

“That was a surprise to me, too.”

“Hmph. Well, you may as well get over there today and record it, so that can be the topic of tomorrow morning’s meeting,” Takarada said dryly.

Ren didn’t exactly look happy. While he certainly had new-found purpose in his life, it was true that his career and image were still important to him. He sighed and excused himself.

**

“I’m going to kill you slowly and painfully,” Ren said through gritted teeth after he saw the outline for the music video.

“Sure, you are - one laugh at a time,” replied Shou, cackling maniacally.

Ren narrowed his eyes, then flicked open his phone to call his manager, Yashiro.

“Oh, come now,” Shou said, chiding Ren for his move to escape. “If you refuse to do this, I won’t appear in the film.” An evil grin appeared on his face.

“Oh? Why didn’t you say so?” Ren said smiling brightly, closing his phone. To Shou’s complete and utter shock, Ren happily put on the chicken suit and started squawking.

Shou’s face fell, wary of what Ren had in store for him on the Fifty Shades set that had made him agree so easily.

**

Back at the studio, Takarada passed Ren in the hallway. “Well? How did it go?” he asked angrily, gripping Ren’s arm, refusing to allow Ren to slip by innocuously.

“It was nothing new,” Ren replied smoothly, hoping to fool the veteran actor. Although, this chicken suit had been a better fit for him than his previous attempt wearing Kyoko’s Bo costume.

Takarada’s eyes narrowed, suspicious that Ren wasn’t giving him anything.

The silence broke when Takarada’s phone rang. Relieved, Ren excused himself and walked away briskly. Glancing back, Ren could see Takarada stiffen, and he just _knew_ that the call was about him and the video shoot.

“TSURUGA!!!”

Ren made use of his long legs and ran.

**

Ren opened the door of his apartment. Fortunately the studio had cleared both their schedules for the rest of day so they could spend a little bit of time rehearsing.

“Welcome home!” Kyoko said lovingly. Then she looked a bit shy, unsure of whether she should broach the topic. “So… did the shoot go well? Or did you… uh… chicken out?” She chuckled, teasing him, letting him know that she was fine if he’d decided to cancel it.

“Both, I guess,” Ren replied, which left Kyoko staring at him, confused. But she could see that he wasn’t exactly upset, which was really what she wanted to know, so she let it go.

Ren leaned on the breakfast bar, looking seductively at her. “So, have you been a good girl why I was gone?”

“Hai! I’ve done all the washing, dusted, and done the dishes,” Kyoko replied, smiling happily.

Ren’s mouth curled up mischievously. “Well, that’s no fun then, is it? How am I supposed to punish you?”

Kyoko looked at him, wide-eyed, and a blush formed on her face as Ren tipped the entire contents of the bag on the dining table.

“Are you ready?” he asked in a husky voice, kneeling in front of her.

She nodded, nervous.

He kissed her tenderly over her heart, then rose, gracefully picking up a riding crop, mimicking the first time her character, Ana, was exposed to a sex toy.

She gulped, and extended her hands. She trembled, waiting for the unknown amount of pain.

He lifted the crop above his head, and hovered it there.

“I… just can’t do it,” he said, breathing faster and looking away.

“Eh?” she said, surprised and concerned.

He looked down, ashamed.

Kyoko panicked, trying to guess the issue. “Is it because you can’t relate?”

He chuckled mournfully. “Not at all. Enjoying inflicting pain on others to keep them at a safe distance… it’s all _too much_ like my past self. Even though… it was much worse than a riding crop, and the other parties hadn’t agreed to it… I’m so ashamed of that part of me, I just want to lock it away forever…” he faltered, looking miserable.

Kyoko stared. She had no idea what to say, although she wanted to help at all costs. Ren didn’t seem to be looking for a response from her, so she decided to go ahead and say whatever random thing was in her head, hoping for the best.

“I think… your past makes you a more interesting person than if you were just Tsuruga Ren.”

Ren looked up, surprised. His mouth fell open slightly, absorbing this. Kyoko remained there, looking a bit shy which was typical for her, but also remained looking strong. There was no doubt in Ren’s mind that it was what she was feeling.

Finally, Ren raised the riding crop and brought it down with a ‘clack’ on her hands.

Both of them started to giggle.

**

The next day, Kyoko and Ren were on the way to the studio for the final casting for the other roles to help judge along with select other people of various positions in the movie.

Ren flicked on the radio, and noticeably gripped the steering wheel harder when he realised that Shou was on the air.

_A female voice could be heard. “Ohhh, this movie is so exciting now that you’re in it, Shou! I promise to watch it over a hundred times!”_

_“Ahaha,” came the reply from a familiar voice. “And every time you do, I’m sure you will pick up something more from my acting.”_

_“Kyaaa! Was it difficult to get the part of Jos_ _é?”_

_“Not at all. I didn’t even have to audition. They came to me.”_

Ren’s eye twitched.

_“I must say, Shou, that I didn’t immediately think of you as Jos_ _é_ _because you’re so… cool!”_

_“Of course, that part will have to be rewritten considerably to fit my attributes.”_

_“Oh of couuuurse~~~”_

Kyoko looked ahead glumly as Ren switched it off. What is it with all these infatuated females? And had she acted like that before?

She looked at Ren. On the surface, he looked unaffected to the untrained eye, but Kyoko could tell that he was thinking a million miles a minute, which _hopefully_ was more than the speed at which he was currently driving.

Suddenly an evil grin appeared on his face. “That idiot. He’s just given us permission to make him do whatever we want with his character.”

Kyoko let out a sigh, worried for the future of the production. But she couldn’t help but let the corner of her mouth curl up.

**

The director, Kenshiro-san, greeted them warmly and led them to their seats behind the long casting table. They were casting for the role of the best friend, Kate Kavanagh, and to make sure that the casting crew weren’t biased, none of the candidates said who they were. The director wanted to cast purely on talent, to Ren and Kyoko’s delight.

Kyoko enthusiastically sat down, looking forward to seeing what Moko could do. Shou was sitting a few seats down. She could basically feel the tension between him and Ren. Panicking, she forced her attention on the task at hand.

The talent was quite ordinary, when suddenly someone who looked like the happiest blonde arrived; intelligent but bright, bubbly and carefree. She was dazzling; someone that people immediately felt comfortable around, to whom they easily gravitated.

Kyoko felt this person had the edge, and while she wasn’t going to let her friendship with Moko bias her judgment, she still wanted her friend to be considered – to at least have a _chance_.

After an hour more had passed, the last candidate finished their audition and walked back out into the hall. Kyoko stretched across the table, miserable as she realised that Moko hadn’t turned up.

She sighed, turning her head. Then she realised there was an empty chair.

“Where’s Shou?” she wondered aloud.

Ren perked up, now alert. They both rose and went out into the hall.

She gasped as she saw that Shou was moving towards the blonde. The blonde turned around, surprised that he was calling out to her. He backed her against the wall, then extended one arm next to her shoulder, leaning even closer into her. She stood still, obviously uncomfortable but wanting to remain polite.

“He isn’t… he wouldn’t…” Kyoko stammered. Ren let out a snort of disgust that Shou would use his power to manipulate others below him.

Both of them approached quickly.

Shou was leering at her. “So… I think you might have a good chance… and it seems like we have a connection, wouldn’t you say?”

The blonde smiled brightly. “Yes, it _does_ seem that we have a connection. But it’s called acting, asshole. Maybe you should learn it.”

“Moko-san!” Kyoko exclaimed, delighted.

“Eh?” The blonde peeked over Shou’s shoulder. Shou looked bewildered.

“Ack!” he cried as he was violently shoved away by the petite girl.

“I was impressed by your acting ability,” Ren said warmly. “It takes a lot of discipline not to immediately push away this hormonal idiot the second he tries something stupid.”

Shou bristled, angry.

Kyoko giggled nervously, wanting to smooth things over. “Well, looks like we were all impressed by your audition, Moko-san. But it would be up to the director and casting director to decide.”

“It is done!” Kenshiro said theatrically, clapping his hands. The casting director beside him nodded. “Welcome to our family, Kotonami-san!”

Moko bowed respectfully.

Shou smirked. “See, I knew it… my genius is attracted to other genius. I was simply testing her.”

Everyone looked at him disapprovingly. Shou looked disgruntled at their lack of support.

“We’re all set!” Kenshiro said. “We can now move ahead with the production, and I know this will be something special!”

Kyoko gave a subdued smile. Hopefully it would be the ‘good’ kind of special, but with so many cracks appearing already, she couldn’t be so sure.


	8. Like a House on Fire

It was the first day of the shoot preparation, and the actors were required one by one to be in the makeup studio to alter any physical attributes as necessary.

Wearing only a towel, Ren walked into the hall with stunning blonde hair to match Christian Grey’s. Shou was making his way across for his own session.  

“Oooh, becoming more fashionable now, are we?” said Shou, tauntingly, stroking his own naturally blonde hair.

Without a word, Ren opened the front of his own towel, showing his privates. He then wrapped himself and calmly continued walking, leaving Shou standing still, like stone. 

Kyoko happened to have witnessed it all at the end of the hall.

“What was that all about?” Kyoko asked when Ren reached her.

“Oh, that baka was making some idiotic comment about how I was taking after his style by having blonde hair, so I wanted to show him some… naturally blonde hair,” Ren replied, irritated.

“But didn’t you shave yourself there a few days ago?”

Ren froze, horrified. Quickly glancing back, he noted that Shou hadn’t moved. Annoyed, he continued to his dressing room.

_Damn._

**

A female stage hand was walking by. “Tsuruga-san, may I ask you a question, please?”

“Of course,” Ren replied in his typical gentle manner.

“How did you get such lovely green eyes?”

“It’s all through the use of contacts,” Ren replied truthfully. He just didn’t say whether he was taking them off or putting them on.

She smiled, and walked away.

Kyoko approached, knowing that Ren was almost imperceptibly on edge. She could guess the reason.

She hugged him from behind. “Your past self didn’t have the memories that you have had as Tsuruga Ren. How could you possibly revert?”

Ren looked shocked, then laughed. “Oh Kyoko, you’re like an angel.”

They shared a quick kiss, and the director walked up.

“We’re actually ahead of schedule with setup,” Kenshiro-san said brightly. “Shall we take advantage of this and shoot the first scene?”

They agreed. Shou and Moko decided to watch on since they had no prior engagements.

Ren took a deep breath, then stepped onto the set.

“My fairy prince,” Kyoko said lovingly.

“Always knew you were a fairy,” Shou said, leering, making a comment referring to Ren’s sexual preference.

Ren’s eye twitched. “Can you get ANY more immature,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“Come, come now!” said the director with faux cheer.

“O-oh,” replied Ren, dutifully walking to the reclining chair of Christian Grey’s office.

“Action!”

Kyoko meekly stepped into the office, mimicking Ana’s trepidation at meeting the elusive millionaire, Christian Grey.

Ren looked at her with a smouldering gaze, subtly making himself more attractive and demonstrating the start of his character’s infatuation.

“CUT!!”

Kyoko looked around, surprised.

“Mogami-san, you’re drooling.”

“Ah!” she cried, embarrassed and wiping her mouth.

Ren playfully acted even more alluring, leaning back in his chair and making dreamy eyes. Suddenly, he lost his balance, having leaned too far back. He waved his arms frantically, trying to steady himself.

“How uncool,” Shou said, smirking and walking away.

Moko stuck out her foot, causing Shou to trip and unceremoniously stumble into a large drum prop that stage hands were carrying. The resounding clash took about ten seconds to disappear.

Many of them giggled, causing Shou to fume and storm out.

**

Later that day, there was a meeting in the director’s office. All principal actors were invited.

Kenshiro-san looked pleased. “We’ve decided to change Jose to be closer to Shou in character. In other words, for him to be popular with the ladies.”

“Oh? Are we using middle-schoolers as extras now?” Ren asked.

Shou bristled.

“Tsuruga-san, you’re very funny,” the director said, smiling. “We’re changing the story so that Ana isn’t attracted to Jose because she knew him in his childhood.”

Both Kyoko and Shou sat there wordlessly, absorbing the information.

“Also, that Jose and Kate will end up as an item.”

Moko paled a bit. Kyoko was surprised, since she usually welcomed opportunities to display her acting ability and rise to meet new challenges.

After the meeting, Ren walked to Shou’s room. As much as he disliked Shou, he wanted to make sure the production was professional, so voiced his concerns in a direct manner.

“Pfft! As if being popular with the ladies requires any acting on my part,” came Shou’s smarmy reply.

“Really?” Ren said, schmoozing, displaying his love acting towards Shou. Shou gulped, astonished at the strength of the romantic feeling that Ren was showing towards him.

Suddenly both of them noticed Kyoko staring at them from down the hall.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Ren shouted desperately.

Kyoko was flat-faced. “Oh? You mean you’re not displaying your acting ability towards Shou in an attempt for him to take acting more seriously and also to annoy him?”

Ren looked sheepish.

“What’s going on?” Moko said, seeing them in the distance.

“We’re having a discussion about the qualities needed to be a proper actor,” Ren replied.

Immediately, Moko strode towards Shou, a killer instinct on her face, always looking for an opportunity to weed out any attitudes that dismissed acting as a discipline to be taken seriously.

Shou was now surrounded by Ren and Moko who were glaring daggers at him, and Kyoko, who was looking apprehensive.

“Maa, maa… this isn’t an intervention,” said Kyoko, wanting to keep the peace.

“Well, if you have something to say, say it inside,” Shou said reluctantly, beckoning them to come into his room.

“Hm, what’s this?” Ren said, looking at a piece of paper on a dresser.

“It’s a song I’m writing for Maria-chan,” Shou replied briskly.

“Sweeter than the Spring,” Ren murmured, reading out the words.

“Ren…” Kyoko said, worried. Even though she knew they didn’t get along, she wanted to make sure everyone played fair, and was worried it was invading Shou’s privacy.

Ren was just about to put it down, when his eyes flashed. “Oh, my love, what we have is taboo, but society is troubled – let us not be the same way and let us follow the destiny of our hearts!!”

Simultaneously, Kyoko and Moko punched Shou in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. “It’s not what it looks like!” he yelled, infuriated. “Those are _her_ feelings. I was writing a song to help her express them. And no, I’m not the object of her affections.”

Kyoko was surprised, considering how distrustful Maria was. “Y-you got her to open up to you?”

“Not really,” Shou replied, rubbing his face. “We were in the elevator together. She was looking very withdrawn, so I told her that I was stuck for a topic of a song, and her reply indicated that these were her issues. Seemed like an interesting challenge.”

“Well, aren’t you the good Samaritan,” Ren said sarcastically. Shou glared at him.

The director came running in. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Shou replied, grinning, falsely implying that everything was great between the people in the room and whatever happened had been a hilarious accident.

The director sighed in relief, and left.

“Now, _that’s_ acting,” Shou remarked, smirking.

Moko and Ren looked nonplussed.

“Oh, here you all are!” Maria said, opening the door and barging in like she owned the place. Which, she probably did – at least, her guardians.  

“Maria-chan~~!” Kyoko said, beaming. She beamed back.

“Shou mentioned he was writing a song for you,” Ren said smoothly. Shou looked at him, eyes wide, trying to ascertain Ren’s motives. Ren was coolly looking back at him, completely serious.  

“Oh? You mean based on the idea I mentioned in the elevator?” Maria replied. “Is it finished?”

“Yes, actually. I just haven’t written it down.”

“Well, let’s hear it, then!” Maria said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Shou blinked, and looked at everyone in the room. Ren in particular was exhibiting a blank expression, and made no move to go.

“OK, then,” Shou said, reaching for his guitar and taking a seat.

The song he played was soft, and his lilting voice accompanied his acoustic plucking was quite powerful emotionally. Glancing around, Kyoko could see that everyone was moved by it, even though Ren was trying hard not to be.

Everyone in the room clapped at the end of it. Shou chucked his guitar on the couch as if it was no big deal.

It was then that Kyoko realised that Maria wasn’t moving.

“Maria-chan, did you enjoy the song?” she asked, concerned.

A flood of tears was her response. “Eh, Oneesan, don’t worry – I just couldn’t help thinking about this guy I like while the song was playing.”

“Who now, the American President?” Moko muttered.

“Moko!” Kyoko said, alarmed.

“Mou, it’s not like that at all!” Maria retorted, chiding her. “It’s someone who’s actually my age.”

Moko was shocked into silence.

“Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, Kotonami-san, required on stage!” a hand shouted out.

They all looked at Maria, concerned.

She sniffed. “I… don’t want to go out just yet. I don’t want people to see me like this. Can I please stay just a little bit?”

Shou nodded. “Aa.”

No one made a move.

“Get out of here!” Shou shouted, swinging his arm in a half-circle.  

Maria seemed to look comfortable at the thought of being only around Shou, and Shou didn’t seem to be completely out of his depth with a crying person in his room.

The group in question looked at each other, and left.

**

A while later, Shou heard a knock on his door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Moko standing there.

“I brought you some things you may need.”

Too surprised to respond, he held the door open for her to enter.

She walked in. “It’s some medic gear that may help with your injuries, so your face will look normal quickly.”

Quietly and gratefully accepting her offer, he sat down.

Moko started unscrewing the various bottles. “Thank you for what you did before.”

“Huh?”

She pursed her lips, observing him to see whether he was trying to get her to grovel, but he looked genuinely confused. “You could have told the director that I’d punched you, but you didn’t.”

Shou huffed, dismissing the incident. “It’s nothing.”

She leaned over. “Careful not to move. I have to apply this very gently, else it will be painful.”

“I have to say I’m surprised,” he said, wincing briefly as his skin adjusted to the cool liquid.

“Why?”

“Well, I thought you were a bitch.”

The resulting yells caused the director to come running into Shou’s room for the second time that day.


	9. Dealing with the Past

Moko took a deep breath, then knocked on Shou’s door.

Shou opened it, looking surprised.

She took another breath, and spilled the beans. “Because our characters are going to be an item, I’m here to find out one decent thing about you. And I’m not leaving until I’ve found it,” she said, glaring.

Shou laughed, grinning evilly. “Oh, so you’re one of those actresses who actually need to live the part? Which means you’ll actually be falling in love with me?”

Moko couldn’t even move a muscle, so intense was she in fighting her instinctual reaction of punching Shou in the face. He was practically begging her to do it.

Shou raised an eyebrow. “And why should I spend time with you to make you a better actress?”

Moko’s right hand moved up; she had to force it back down with her left hand. “Because, you idiot, it takes two to tango! You’ll look terrible if I’m trying to kill you in a love scene!”

“Well, I like to be praised,” Shou said proudly. “I like my true genius to be recognised. Then you might see what you’re looking for.”

Moko clenched her fists, trying to relax every muscle in her body. “You’re not a vile, uncaring, incompetent, pathetic moron,” she said softly.

“Wow, that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me!” Shou said, laughing.

Moko looked at him, still like stone, then left.

**

Kyoko and Ren wandered towards the break room after their shoot.

They found Moko and Shou sitting over the lunch table, chatting.

“Are you… in character?” Kyoko asked, shocked.

“I’m _always_ in character,” he said smarmily, thinking it was the sign of a good actor, stretching and leaning back on his chair. Suddenly he lost his balance, and he unceremoniously fell on the floor. Moko laughed.

“I’ll update the writers,” Ren said with a faux smile.

Shou glared at him as he staggered to his feet.

**

It had been a long day but they were at the end of their shoot. All had gone relatively well.

“Ren, I want to talk to you about something,” Kyoko said quietly.

Ren looked at her attentively, knowing that she was wanting to discuss a serious topic and as privately as possible.

“Shou _can_ be charming at times.”

“Yes, in an incompetent, pathetic way,” Ren said, disgusted, also speaking in a low tone so others couldn’t overhear.

“I’d like you to try and get along with him.”

Ren stared at her. “How can you ignore what he’s done to you so easily?”

“It’s a fine line between… standing up for oneself and letting things go for the future.”

It was obvious to the people in the room that Ren and Kyoko were arguing. Shou stepped closer.

“Ooh, cock fight,” Shou said, mimicking a chicken.

“The script is not set for your scenes. Shut up.” Ren said, losing all sense of geniality.

“Wouldn’t that be _her_ scenes?” Shou said smarmily, referring to Bo.

At that moment, Shou came face-to-face with Ren’s old persona - Kuon. His jaw dropped, and he didn’t move as Ren moved to grip him by the throat.

“Shou! Director-san wants to talk to you!” a stage hand called.

Shou started moving at the last instant so he wasn’t caught by Ren, but he was too rattled to pretend that he was anything but grateful for the excuse to leave.

Normally, that would shake Ren out of his mood, but he continued to glare daggers at Shou while everyone who could see him remained shocked.

“If I get along with him, trust me, I’ll be _acting_ ,” Ren hissed, then strode out of the room.

Kyoko looked worried. Could anything be done?

**

Ren heard a knock on his apartment door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Shou.

Shou also looked surprised. “Oh- I was hoping to talk to Kyoko.”

“She’s at her appointment.” Ren relaxed every muscle in his body. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

Ren kept thinking _‘Kyoko Kyoko Kyoko’_ like a mantra – while he truly hated Shou, he also wanted to be someone who would tend to all of his love’s desires, regretting reverting to Kuon at her expense.

Shou blinked. “Ok.” He was a bit wary as he stepped into the apartment, removing his shoes.

What became curiosity on Shou’s part morphed into fear as he saw what Ren was putting in the stir fry. Tofu, durian, anchovies, donuts… and _how_ much salt and chilli?

Shou gingerly looked at the plate with a generous serving. He saw Ren begin to eat his meal without any overt reaction.

Taking a bite, he thought he could see through time.

“How is it?” asked Ren.

Shou coughed. He wasn’t one to lie and say it was delicious, but he thought it likely that Ren really was putting effort into their interaction. “I’ve never tasted anything like it before!” he said with a bright smile.

“Mmh,” responded Ren as he continued to eat his food.

“What’s the name of this dish?” asked Shou, dutifully continuing the conversation but being unable to think of anything other than the living torture he was eating. He just hoped that he didn’t have diarrhoea on the set… or anywhere else.

“Name?” asked Ren, confused. “Oh, I just put in things that I could find in the fridge, that’s all.”

“I see!” said Shou brightly, his cheek muscles beginning to fail him with all the chewing. “How fortunate that you had such delectable and fresh ingredients.”

“Yes, Kyoko is responsible for that.”

Shou’s eyes widened. “You cook for Kyoko?”

“Oh, no, this is pretty much the first time I’ve attempted it. What amazing luck that you happened to stop by.”

“Yes, quite!” Shou said. “Although I must say that perhaps there was some misunderstanding – Kyoko told me that you had an appointment around now.”

“Oh? She didn’t say anything to me that would indicate a mistake.” Ren paused, realising that Kyoko may have set this up. “She has a good heart. She means well.”

“Mh,” Shou said, hoping that his own heart would hold out – he could hear it thumping in his chest as his body tried to process the ‘food’.

Despite Kyoko’s good albeit unrealistic intentions, Shou decided that he just _had_ to get out of there. He started shovelling the food down.

“Oh, would you like a second helping?”

“N-no, thank you,” Shou responded, finishing the last morsel with the expression of a marathon runner about to collapse yet pushing since they’re close to the finish line. “Thank you very much for your hospitality. It’s been nice getting to know you a bit better.” Shou started to doubt himself as to why he continued to think of Ren as innocent towards him. Maybe the vile concoction worked better than mind-altering drugs. Perhaps he was in a state of shock.

Ren rose to see him out the door.

Not really thinking straight, Shou stepped out into the hallway, but then froze and turned around. “Oh, one last thing… why exactly did you remove your towel and flash me-?”

Ren slammed the door in his face, and cleared the remains of his own plate into the garbage.

**

“How did it go?” Kyoko asked gingerly as she walked through the door that afternoon, not sure how Ren would react.

“As well as could be expected,” Ren replied mildly.

Kyoko clenched her fists, on the verge of being angry. After all, it was considered professional to at least be civil with co-workers.

Ren’s eyes widened as he realised that Kyoko had taken it in the worst way possible. “He ate my cooking,” he added, trying to show that he’d been hospitable.

“He WHAT?!?”

Ren paled, and cleared his throat. “Look, he said that he liked the food. Let’s just see how he is tomorrow, eh?”

Kyoko looked surprised, then dashed forward and kissed him as an apology.

Ren gratefully received, although he did feel a bit duplicitous considering the ingredients of his ‘masterpiece’. Was it worth it, putting up with Shou to make her happy?

Yes.

**

The next day, Ren entered the studio, determined to be more civil to Shou.

Shou looked like he’d recovered somewhat. “Tsuruga-san!” he warmly greeted Ren, coming over. “I had an idea - I think that you should offer a date with Ren with your fans, complete with a homecooked meal. They’d find it really memorable!”

Ren smirked, knowing that he’d put one over Shou and could see that he’d returned to normal. “I’ll think about it. Maybe I’ll cook for Kyoko. After all, I’d like a woman who will stand next to me despite all hardships.”

Shou looked angry. It was all but a confession that the horrible food was intentionally to torture him, plus it was a jab at him for mistreating the loyal and hardworking Kyoko.

“Excuse me,” Ren said mildly, walking past him to the dressing room.

**

After that day’s shoot, Kyoko went to her dressing room after telling Ren to not wait for her.

She heard a knock on her door. Surprised, she answered it to see Shou. Initially alarmed, she relaxed as she could see he was calm.

He gave her a rather subdued smile. “I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t catch you at your apartment.” He sighed. “I know I’ve been cruel to you, and you’ve been making impressive progress to become a pop idol. But, I have to remind you that you’re dating the most desirable man in Japan. He’s got millions of dollars. You know, what I did outside your apartment might have hurt you, but I did really think it would help you. I can’t see it working out, and I just hope that you can start a new life based on something solid.” He then walked off, not waiting for her reaction.

Kyoko stood there, stunned. There wasn’t any ego to what he was saying. He was serious.

Oh God, why.

She might have sworn to defend herself from all attacks from now on, but when someone was friendly towards her, she was completely undone.

**

What’s wrong?” Ren asked, jumping off the couch, immediately detecting her morose attitude as she walked through the door of his apartment.

“It’s… nothing,” Kyoko replied softly.

Ren stood there, looking at her, not one bit fooled.

Kyoko sighed. “Shou said…” Ren immediately tensed “… that I’m not on your level of stardom and that he thinks it really wouldn’t work out, and I should take care of myself, and leave.”

Ren fell flat on the floor, not caring about his landing.

“I think he meant well,” said Kyoko sobbing.

Ren let out a frustrated gurgle which morphed into a whine. “Can’t I hurt him? Just a little bit?” he pleaded.

Despite herself, Kyoko couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Let me clarify something,” Ren said, full sparkles going. Moments later, his demeanour changed to angry and foreboding. “Shou’s an idiot.”

Kyoko’s mouth curled up, but she still looked reticent.

Ren huffed. “Shou’s not me. Shou might only want someone who’s on his ‘level’ of stardom, but I don’t care for that kind of thing. I know my own feelings, Kyoko. Like it or not, I love you,” Ren said, hugging her firmly. “And if _you_ were to end this relationship for any reason, I’d want it to be based on something real, not some kind of untrue conjecture.”

Kyoko let out a happy cry, and looked at him gratefully and lovingly, leaning into him. “I… don’t want to leave you. I want to stay. I don’t know what I’d do if this was over.”

Ren beamed, knowing she’d truly unlocked Pandora’s Box. “Same, times ten.”

Kyoko giggled, earning a smile from Ren.


	10. The Rainbow After The Storm

Sitting at the breakfast table the next day, Kyoko gave Ren a warm smile as she served both of them. Ren sniffed appreciatively at the pancakes.

“Are you ready for today?” Kyoko asked mildly.

Ren immediately knew to what she was referring. “I’ll be civil to him… even though he almost ruined my happiness.”

“I’m glad you’re giving him another chance,” Kyoko said happily.

“Another chance?” Ren said, laughing in desperation. “Why are you being so nice to him despite everything he’s tried to do?”

Kyoko looked thoughtful. “Well… it’s because I have what I want, so I can afford to be generous.”

Ren smiled, despite thinking Kyoko was just opening herself to danger. “I’m just glad you’re listening to me rather than him.”

“You know, whether or not he’s intended well or not, I just want him to grow.”

“Alright, love,” Ren said, a soft smile on his face from Kyoko’s good nature.

**

Ren knocked on Kyoko’s dressing room.

Kyoko opened it, looking at him surprised.

“Shou’s going out with Moko-san,” he said, amused.

“WHAT?!”

“Isn’t it good that he grows?” he said, echoing her earlier words to him to try and calm her, in case she would do something she’d regret later.

“Back off!” she spat, and pushed him aside.

Ren didn’t mind. The guy had it coming. He wandered after Kyoko, getting his mental popcorn out.

She stormed into Shou’s dressing room, seeing Shou and Moko preparing together. It was obviously beyond the professional boundaries.

“Get out,” she growled, glaring daggers at Shou.

Shou dashed out and gratefully joined Ren in the hallway.

Kyoko slammed the door and looked at Moko. “What’s going on?” she asked, angry and concerned.

“He went to me for acting tips,” she replied. “I said that the best way is to really feel what you’re trying to do. We started… and then we just didn’t stop. I like the way he’s so carefree.” A soft expression came on her face.

“You know everything he’s done to me, and I know for a fact that he wants someone on his ‘level’ of stardom,” Kyoko said harshly.

Moko looked at her. Normally she’d say something snappy, but she knew that Kyoko meant well. “I know I’m not on his level of stardom. And I’m not trying to use him to get to his level of stardom. That would be fake.”

“Is he willing to be seen in public with you?”

“We… haven’t discussed that yet.”

Kyoko let out a breath, then strode into the hallway, confronting Shou. “If you hurt her, I’ll gut you!” she spat, full demons in force.

Shou cocked his head. “I guess we’re even, meddling with each other’s relationships?”

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, then walked off. There was nothing more to be said.

**

Later that day, Ren and Kyoko were sitting in the wings; their characters weren’t required, but they were on call just in case. It was the first intimate scene between Kate and Jose, but to their dismay, Moko and Shou were sitting stiffly next to each other.

“They must have had an argument,” Ren murmured.

The sex scene was hot and heavy.

After the take, Moko slapped him, then walked away, tears streaming from her eyes.

Kyoko rose but Ren put a hand on her arm. “Let her be. You know she prefers to be alone when she’s this emotional.”

She saw the truth in what he said and sat down again, but observed that Shou went after her.

“He usually doesn’t know how to act around crying people,” she said, knowing that he was selfish enough to ignore her if he didn’t care.

Despite it all, she saw a glimmer of hope.

**

The last few weeks of shooting, they were so busy that they didn’t have time to do anything other than rehearse and complete their scenes.

Finally, they wrapped, at least until the editing/reshoots process was finished.

From a distance, they saw Moko and Shou outside in the rain. Moko slapped him, hard. Shou just turned around and walked away. Furious, Moko ran after him and grabbed his arm. It was obvious she was crying. Shou turned and looked at her for a few moments, then took out his phone and took a selfie of both of them. He typed a few things in his phone, then they walked away holding hands.

Kyoko had no idea what to think about all that, but she whipped out her phone and checked Shou’s Instagram. The picture had the caption “my new girlfriend”.

Kyoko smiled to herself.

**

Ren looked moody, sitting on the couch, staring into space.

Kyoko swallowed the trepidation, and approached him. “Are you alright, my love?”

Ren started, then gave a small smile. “I’m alright – but I want to go back to America for a small bit to make amends for what I did when I was younger.”

“Sure, let’s go!”

Ren blinked. “I think that I would prefer to go alone. It’s just something I want to deal with myself. I feel like I should, as a kind of penance. But thank you, darling.”

“Oh… sure,” Kyoko said, giving a smile.

**

He’d been gone for a few weeks. They’d had torrential rain for a while; Kyoko’s stone, which she covertly used when Ren was away, wasn’t useful unless there was sunlight.

Sighing, she went downstairs to grab some groceries.

Walking outside, she noticed a woman in a trenchcoat waiting for her. With a shock, she realised it was her mother.

“It’s you,” Kyoko breathed out.

She made no indication to move out of the torrential rain, with both of them standing there.

Saena cleared her throat. “I know that I’m no mother to you. But I can’t help but see history repeat itself. The advice I want to give you is as a friend.”

“What do you know about me?” Kyoko asked, trembling.

“Don’t you think that your situation with Tsuruga Ren is precarious? Don’t you feel disposable?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Kyoko said defiantly.

“Where’s the ring?” Saena hissed.

“I… what does it matter?” Kyoko screamed.

“Where is _he_?”

“He’s on a trip to sort out his past!”

“He could be doing anything!” Saena shouted back. “Men… they promise you the world, say they have genuine feelings… and then they ignore them and destroy you!”

“I…”

“Your father was a good actor,” Saena continued. “He said he was in love with me, acted that way as well… and then he took the files for the case I was working on, and disappeared. I thought I was happy, but then I realised it was like _glass_.”

Kyoko was shocked into silence at hearing the mention of her father.

Saena gritted her teeth. “You’re weak. You let people become the world to you. And then you scamper after them, even though they are only using you.”

Kyoko started to cry, her tears mixing with the rain on her face.

“I don’t like this Ren,” Saena said, indifferent to the look of pain on Kyoko’s face. “I don’t _trust_ him. When it all falls apart, if you fall apart with it, you can consult me. And I will build you again into a person who always aims for 100%. _That_ is how you push through heartbreak.”

She looked at Kyoko with disdain, then walked off.

There was no way that Kyoko could make sense of her emotions tonight.

**

About a week later, Ren came back home. He noted that Kyoko was more subdued but they enjoyed a kiss anyway.

“How are you?” Kyoko asked.

“Good,” Ren said, smiling brightly. “I was able to find some particular people to make amends. And they were grateful.”

“That’s fantastic,” Kyoko said, putting on her brightest smile.

Ren gazed at her, knowing something was up. “And you?”

Kyoko looked a bit sad. “You could say I’ve been confronting my past too.”

Ren’s mouth fell open and he ushered to the couch, sitting next to her.

“I saw my mother,” Kyoko managed to choke out.

Ren gasped. “You visited her?”

“No, she came to see me.”

Ren looked shocked.

“She basically said that I was living a fool’s dream. And I found out that my father had seduced her, then left her once he’d used her to get some files from her work. I can see that the extent that she pushed me was her technique from getting over her pain. I thought she didn’t care at all, but she did, in her weird way.”

“I really don’t think the people you grew up with knew your worth,” Ren said quickly.

Kyoko looked directly at Ren. “Well, I want to know whether I am living a fool’s dream or not. Have you ever thought about marrying me?”

Ren looked surprised, but seemed to encourage Kyoko’s being forthright. “Of course. But in some way I already feel like I’m married to you.”

Kyoko looked down. “I see.” She met his eyes again, and rose. “If you want to continue this relationship, I’ll see you at the altar, on your terms. I’m not continuing this otherwise.”

Ren looked at her wide-eyed as she left.

**

The next day, Kyoko was wearing a diamond ring bigger than what she could imagine. Ren had told her that he was actually really happy that she had made those conditions, as he hadn’t wanted to push her into anything.

He’d booked a chapel, and invited his parents, and Kyoko’s.

“This is to new beginnings,” he said warmly, squeezing her to encourage her to face her relatives.

Saena walked brusquely, meeting them inside. She scowled at Ren. “Where is the prenup?” she demanded.

“There isn’t one,” Ren replied. “I am willing to share everything with her – happiness and sadness. But if something did occur and Kyoko wanted to leave, I’m happy with what I’ve experienced even to this current day to give her half of everything I have.”

Saena’s eyes widened, then she narrowed her eyes. “It is possible to manufacture conditions that would preclude you doing that.”

“That could occur regardless of whether a prenup existed or not,” Ren said back rather coldly.

Kyoko looked sad.

Ren sighed. “I don’t know how to prove what I feel. I know I’m an actor, but if someone knows me well enough, they can read me like a book. Kyoko’s got an uncanny ability to tell whether I’m angry or not.”

“The decision is hers,” Saena snapped, folding her eyes and looking to the side.

“I don’t want you to be unhappy, Mum,” Kyoko said.

“Stupid girl,” Saena muttered, then walked off. She stopped short when she saw a familiar man there, and had to grab onto a table to keep herself upright.

“Sae-chan,” the man said sadly, coming towards her.

Saena was shaking, unable to respond in any way other than gritting her teeth.

“You never told me you had become pregnant.”

“Why should I tell you that?” she screamed. “What difference would it have made? I didn’t want you to be with me out of a sense of obligation!”

“It never would have been that,” he said. “But it would have encouraged me to contact you again. I imagined that you never wanted to see me again.”

“You shouldn’t assume,” she said, baring her heart. Then she banged her fist on the table and walked out. Kyoko followed.

Kyoko found her sobbing behind a tree in a secluded area.

When she saw Kyoko, she looked at her menacingly. “Get away from me!”

“No,” Kyoko said calmly, for once feeling that it was more about Saena than herself. “Let’s face this together.”

“What’s there to face?”

“You still love him,” Kyoko said gently. “Are you able to tell him how you feel? He obviously feels some form of regret.”

“Can’t you recognise that same genial smile? Can’t you _see_ that you can’t trust that?”

“If you’re with him, then you will see eventually what he is.”

“I can’t do that again! Feeling nothing really is better than feeling this pain!”

Kyoko looked at her sadly. “You’ll never be able to feel nothing, no matter how much you try.”

Saena trembled, then put her hand on her mouth, crying harder. Unexpectedly, she reached for Kyoko and pulled her into an embrace. “Oh, Kyoko. I’m proud of you. It must have been very hard for you cope with this alone.”

Kyoko was still in a daze. “I wasn’t alone. I had a rock that Ren gave me when I was younger.”

Saena pulled back to look at her. “Silly girl,” she said, laughing at the weird response.

She drew Kyoko back towards her. “I want you to be happy, Kyoko.”

“I want you to be happy too, Mum.”

Saena laughed. “Don’t worry about me!” She looked at Kyoko affectionately. “I hope that you have a good chance. I know I can’t give you much advice, but just remember that I know some hitmen if you ever need them.”

“Mum!” Kyoko said, horrified. “Th-thanks,” she added, laughing despite herself.

They both pulled themselves together to enter the church. Kyoko looked serene; Saena was bashful considering her puffy eyes.

They said quick greetings to Ren’s parents.

The ceremony went forward, with Kyoko’s father leading her down the aisle.

When they kissed, both Ren and Kyoko were beaming.

Kyoko’s father clapped loudly. “I’m sure they will be very happy together,” he commented to Saena.

Saena didn’t contradict it, but remained silent, hopeful.

Ren came forward. “Now both of you are my relatives. Please let me know if there is anything I can help you with.”

Kyoko’s father nodded with a smile; Saena just gave a faint nod.

Checking with Kyoko, Ren offered her arm and led her towards the exit.

“I’ll see you soon,” Kyoko’s father said to her as she passed. Kyoko gratefully gave a nod.

Kyoko’s father turned to Saena. “Shall we grab a cup of coffee?”

Surprised, Saena accepted.

Kyoko’s father looked like he was bubbling with emotions, but didn’t say anything as he wasn’t sure how Saena would react.

Kyoko looked at Ren and smiled. “A lot of good has come out of this,” she said, delighted.

Ren smirked. “Yes, and a lot more good to come,” he said, giving her a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done! I know the themes and style were all over the place, but personally while I like them getting physically intimate, I only want to write about it if it's character development. I think the biggest thorn for Kyoko was the relationship with her Mum, so I thought it fitting for that to be a theme. 
> 
> Also, I somehow suspect that Lory Takarada is Kyoko's father? He does think "she looks like her" when he first sees her. And we don't know Kyoko's father's real name - anyway, I didn't put that in the story, but I'd like to know if anyone else thinks that. xD


End file.
